Why Mourn We Not in Blood
by Chaotic Demon
Summary: It takes more than a mindset to create a villian. A series of one shots delving into the minds and origins of the villians of Naruto.
1. Sasori

-1Weird. I started the Kakuzu story long before this one. Hmmm… Anyway. This is a series of stories about the backgrounds of various Naruto villains and the events that shaped them.

Chapter Warnings: Spoilers about the artistic beliefs of Sasori, implications of necrophilia.

Disclaimer: I don't own it.

* * *

Sunlight streaming in from between the closed curtains lay in a thin stripe across one open eye. The pupil stared back at him from within the green iris as little flecks of mascara lay spattered around the dark ring of kohl. The ray of light ended at the corner of the other eye, which, in its relative darkness, gazed across the room from its twin. Weaving their way through thick eyelashes, stray strands of dark hair came to a rest on a set of delicate cheekbones. The light dusting of blush present there contrasted greatly with the fair skin. Slowly, Sasori reached out a finger to brush a bit of spittle off of a set of parted, bright red lips before he leaned down to kiss them.

Hovering above her, he breathed out slowly. Wooing the girl had gone differently than expected. She had been rather reluctant to be with him, even going so far as to claim that he was jealous of her boyfriend. He had told her what he thought of that idea, told her how much it irked him to see her tainted by someone so undeserving of her, but she had refused to see reason. He had taken the only appropriate course of action. A loving push later and she was his, splayed across her living room carpet. He gently ran a knuckle along her broken neck and kissed her again before he picked her up and carried her to her bedroom.

He arranged her on her bed and stood back for a moment. Titling his head to the side, he examined her. Satisfied with the image, he sat on the edge of the mattress and brushed the hair from her face. His fingers traced along the edge of her jawbone and down the side of her neck until they caught in the collar of her shirt. Frowning, he unbuttoned the top button, revealing a flash of her bra. He blinked and unfastened another portion of her top.

When he left her a few hours later, he took the time to gaze at her. Her face, eternally young, stared back, as though thanking him for a perpetuity of perfection. He couldn't help but agree with her as he took in the sight. Her clothes were scattered haphazardly at the base of her bed, undergarments resting on the top. One of her arms was hanging off the edge of the mattress while the other lay across her nude stomach. He let his eyes linger a scant moment longer on the white seeping out from between her thighs before he turned around and left through the front door.

* * *

Please review. Unless you're going to tell me that I'm a twisted freak. I already knew that. 


	2. Tobi

W00t! Chapter 2! And I got a review! Thank you Smaragd!

As a side note, yay for Zabuza! Sorry. I'm watching reruns of that arc.

Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto, the villains would have a lot more background explained.

* * *

Tobi peered cautiously through the crack of an almost open door. His mother, a rare civilian in a ninja village, was hunched over the kitchen sink, one hand over her mouth and the other clutching the edge of the counter. Soft sounds reached his ears and his shoulders slumped. She was crying again. From as far back as he could remember, she'd had these moments. He could only assume that they were the result of the loss of his father, an event which occurred hardly two months before his birth. However, her breakdowns had been happening within shorter spans of each other ever since Tobi's brother was killed in action a year ago. He glanced down at the paper in his hand and sighed. After a moment of preparation, he swung the door open and strode into the kitchen.

He came to a halt about two feet behind her. From his new position, her trembling shoulders and heavy sobs were more apparent than ever. Tentatively, he tried to catch her attention. "Mother?" He hoped she wouldn't have an adverse reaction to it. After all, that was what Katsuya had always called her. His mother didn't respond. He shot his shoes a dejected look.

Katsuya had been an exemplary shinobi and, more importantly, their mother's son. It wasn't that he had been her favorite son; in her eyes, he was her _only_ son. To her, Tobi equated to little more than thin air. Katsuya had been praised and Tobi ignored; Katsuya's failures were deemed learning experiences while Tobi's accomplishments went unnoticed. That was how it had always been.

Tobi took a deep breath and stepped up to the counter. With a hesitant glance at his mother, he placed the paper he was carrying on the counter, among the pile of other A's that he hoped would make her proud of him. Of course, that plan depended on her actually looking at said pile. Nevertheless, Tobi was sure that one day she'd see them. Then she would have to love him like she had Katsuya. He knew she would eventually view him as a good boy. He hoped he wasn't wrong.

* * *

Review please! 


	3. Kakuzu

Finally. I'm going to finish up Kakuzu. I'm not too sure about this one, though. If you've made it this far (read: past Sasori) I would really appreciate a review.

Disclaimer: Do I really need to repeat myself?

* * *

The answer was the same every time. "What are you doing, sensei?" they would ask, their voices laced with confusion.

She would give them a mournful smile and reply, "Teaching you the value of a human life."

Uncomprehending, the three would stand behind their teacher as she broke the news about comrades they had never met. They watched the reactions in silence, each thinking their own thoughts. Having been lucky enough not to have lost anyone, they strained to understand the emotional responses that could be evoked from the families.

Ultimately, the team wound up in the wrong place at the wrong time and the three became two. This left Kakuzu standing with his last teammate a few steps behind Oku-sensei as she tried to explain to Shigeru's parents what had happened. It had been an accident, really; two neighboring villages had gotten into a fight over the rights to a nearby mine and Shigeru had gotten caught in the crossfire. However, this did nothing to stop his mother from collapsing in grief and his father, a hardened shinobi, from shedding tears.

Kakuzu shifted uncomfortably. Glancing at his teammate beside him, he was vaguely aware that his teacher avoided the fact that the villagers hadn't cared about the casualty and simply kept on fighting. Were the rights to the mine actually _that_ important? Surely each village had their own fatalities. He risked a look at Shigeru's parents. Didn't people mourn like that over them?

He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. It wasn't the mine that mattered, he realized, it was the money that one could gain from it. People's lives could be wasted over a few pieces of metal, and it could be justified. Shinobi did the same thing; assasination missions were typically coveted due to the sizeable pay. Did the value of a human life have a tangible currency? He opened his eyes in time to see Oku-sensei place a cash compensation in the hand of Shigeru's father.

* * *

Reviews? Please? 


End file.
